Wireless service providers typically design their wireless networks to comprise a number of partially-overlapping wireless coverage areas. A radio access network (RAN) may allocate resources from these wireless coverage areas to wireless communication devices (WCDs) so that these WCDs can communicate using the resources. For certain types of communication, such as voice calls, video calls, and/or other types of calls, the WCDs may be able to use two or more different types of codecs when engaging in such communication. However, each codec may have different characteristics that impact the extent of resources used when the WCDs are communicating.